


Control

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what *is* Sirius' middle name? Remus is determined to find out, using some very interesting methods of persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Have you seen my belt?" Remus peered over the side of the bed, trying to look under it. It was one of those times where he and Sirius had tossed each other's clothes every which way. Remus had found his shirt and boxers, but his tie had somehow defied the laws of physics and ended up under the bed.

"Now what do you need that for?" Sirius asked, stretching. He slid his hands up Remus's legs, caressing his hips. "Stay."

Remus glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. "Are you going to say please?"

Sirius pressed himself against Remus. "Please."

"If you put it that way." Remus ran a hand through Sirius's long, damp hair. "But I would like to find my belt now, so I don't have to rush around trying to find it in the morning."

"Fair enough." Sirius lay back, lacing his fingers behind his head. He had the expression of a cat who'd just left an all-you-can-eat canary buffet.

Remus gave him an appreciative look and returned to his search. In the semi-darkness, he couldn't really tell much about the objects his hands came in contact with. There were books, a pair of shoes, some random articles of clothing. "You really need to clean out under here," he said, extracting his fraying belt from the mess. His hand closed around something that felt like an envelope. He lifted it up to get a better look at it. It was tan, with very neat printing. "I hope this isn't anything important." He showed it to Sirius.

Sirius leaned forward. "No, just junk. One of those 'you've won five thousand galleons' things. Came by sparrow post. Just throw it toward the desk. I'll trash it later." He buried his face in Remus's neck.

Remus held the envelope closer. "Sirius R. Black or current resident," he read. "What's the R for?"

"My middle name."

"I'd guessed that. What is it?" He turned to face Sirius.

"A secret," Sirius smirked. "But you're welcome to try and guess."

"Okay." Remus settled himself in beside Sirius. "Robert?"

"Nope."

"Russell?"

"Uh-uh." Sirius ran a finger along Remus's jaw and around to his chin.

Remus caught it in his mouth, sucking on it. "Do I get a hint?"

There was a pause while Sirius appeared to consider it. "No," he finally said.

"Please?" He put an arm around Sirius's shoulder. The other hand stroked Sirius's chest.

"Ooh, you'll have to do better than that," Sirius said, drawing away playfully.

"Mm." He pulled Sirius in close for a kiss, lifting one of Sirius's hands up, over his head, holding it against the rails of the headboard. Bits of gold paint flaked onto Sirius' skin, but he didn't notice.

Sirius put his other wrist on top of it. "Somewhere around here I have a very good binding spell," he murmured.

Remus smiled against Sirius's mouth. "I told you, you need to keep this place a little neater."

"Are you going to punish me for it?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes." Remus reached behind him. "Not only for your lack of neatness, but for withholding vital information.

"Vital...? Oh, my middle name. Yes, well. I bet you can figure it out. You're very clever."

Remus brought out his hand from behind his back, gripping his belt. "Don't move," he ordered. He bound Sirius's wrists together, then lashed them to one of the bars on the headboard. Remus had let Sirius tie him up once, and he hadn't liked it. Sirius, on the other hand, had enjoyed being tied down--_really_ enjoyed it. But Remus was careful not to overuse that particular trick. "So, now, are you going to tell me what the R stands for?"

Sirius raised his head, his eyes full of challenge. "Make me."

"All right." Remus brought his lips to Sirius's ear. He ran his tongue along the outside several times before sucking on the lobe. "Tell me," he whispered. He let out a hot, slow breath, which made Sirius squirm. Sirius managed to shake his head before Remus turned his attention to the other side. Gently, he nipped at the ear, tracing his lips along the sharp jaw. Without stopping, he moved down Sirius's throat and chest, leaving no inch of skin unkissed. "Is it Reed? Rupert?"

"No, keep trying." Sirius swallowed. His breathing was already starting to come faster.

"You need to learn to control yourself." His hands roved along Sirius's chest. One hand paused to rub over a nipple as he spoke. "Enjoy the journey, not the destination." He pinched the nipple, hard. "And tell me what your middle name is."

Sirius was able to get his head up and kissed Remus firmly. "No. Try harder."

Remus looked down at Sirius's obvious arousal. "That would be the only thing around here that needs to be harder. You, on the other hand." He put a hand between Sirius's legs, squeezing lightly, feeling the hard warmth. Sirius raised himself up slightly, grinding into Remus's touch. "Did I say you could do that? I don't think I did."

"Sorry," Sirius breathed.

"I might have to leave you there for a while." Remus removed his hand. He wasn't really thinking as he let his hand drift down towards his own erection.

"Don't, don't do that," Sirius said in a strange voice.

Remus gave him a small smile. "Don't do what?"

"That. Don't. No one can touch you but me."

"But you seem to be a bit"

"Don't you dare say tied up at the moment."

Remus's smile widened as he continued to stroke himself. Mentally, he began doing arithmetic problems, in an effort to stop himself from getting too aroused. Sirius, however, was another story. Remus was more than willing to drive his partner over the edge. It seemed to be working. "You are a very stubborn man," Remus said. "I can see I'm going to have to resort to extreme measures. Turn over."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Here." Remus undid the belt from the headboard, allowing Sirius to flip over onto his stomach. Remus then reknotted the belt around the rail. "And no peeking." As quietly as he could, he opened the nightstand drawer, groping around for the lubricant he knew was in there.

"Remus, what are you looking for in there?"

"You'll find out." Remus smiled to himself, his fingers closing around the plastic tube. "So, you're still not going to tell me?" He ran his hands over Sirius's backside, his grin widening in anticipation.

"What are you going to do if I say no?" Sirius had his head turned, but Remus was keeping his hands out of view.

"Well, I thought I might..." He slid one finger inside Sirius, who let out a sound somewhere between a hiss and a moan. Remus massaged the tight opening, mentally cataloging the interesting noises Sirius was making. He withdrew long enough to add more lubricant, using two fingers when he resumed. "Now then," Remus began, trying to keep his voice from shaking with want, "if you continue to refuse to answer," he slid himself along Sirius's body, "I won't do this." With one quick motion, he was inside Sirius, who groaned loudly. His hands clenched into his fists as he pushed himself up on his knees, sliding backwards into Remus. Remus closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of the movement. "Don't do that again," he said. "I'll tell you when to move."

"Please, Remus."

He had never heard Sirius beg before, for anything. "You know what I want to hear. Tell me what your middle name is, and I'll let you finish."

"Rowan," Sirius gasped. "It's Rowan. Now untie me damn it!"

Remus was able to reach up and slide open the knot holding Sirius's wrists to each other. Quickly, Sirius grasped himself and pumped a few times, coming just seconds before Remus.

They collapsed in a breathless heap. Sirius rolled over onto his side, burying his face in Remus's damp hair. "How do you do that to me?" he murmured. "Make me lose myself like that."

"I'm very clever," Remus replied quietly, wrapping his arms around Sirius.

Sirius snuggled closer. "Mm-hm. I owe you, you know."

"Can hardly wait."

end


End file.
